Woodsboro
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = ''Scream'' film series | poi = Prescott residence; Riley residence; Woodsboro High School; Woodsboro police station | 1st = Scream }} Woodsboro is a fictional town featured in the Scream film series. It is located in the U.S. state of California. Scream 2; A movie-goer makes reference to the "Woodsboro Murders" taking place in California. It is the main setting for the 1996 film Scream as well as the 2011 sequel, Scream 4. It is a suburban neighborhood of middle-class to upper middle-class families and is infamous for a series of brutal killings in the 1990s, which became known as "The Woodsboro Murders". Reporter Gale Weathers made her career documenting the events of this traumatic era, and was the author of the The Woodsboro Murders true crime novel. Points of interest ; Prescott residence: This was the home of Neil Prescott, his daughter Sidney, and formerly his wife, Maureen. Billy Loomis and Stu Macher attacked the Prescotts in their home, tying Neil up and tormenting Sidney. Sidney was able to fight back however, and both Loomis and Macher died. ; Riley residence: The Riley residence is the home of Woodsboro deputy Dewey Riley and his younger sister, Tatum. Sidney slept over at the house after a jarring incident involving Ghostface. Tatum later hosted a party with several high school friends. She was killed by Ghostface in the house, who crushed her with an automatic garage door. ; Woodsboro High School: Woodsboro High School is a public high school, grades 9-12. Many of the students who were targeted by the Ghostface killer attended school here. Ghostface even attacked Sidney Prescott at the school. ; Woodsboro police station: This was the only police station in the town of Woodsboro, and was where the Woodsboro Sheriff's Department maintained their headquarters. Sheriff Burke and Dewey Riley both worked here. Billy Loomis was called in for questioning after he was suspected of attacking Sidney Prescott. Residents *Billy Loomis * Casey Becker * Charlie Walker * Dewey Riley * Gale Weathers * Hank Loomis * Jenny Randall * Jill Roberts * Kirby Reed * Marnie Cooper * Neil Prescott * Olivia Morris * Randy Meeks * Robbie Mercer * Sidney Prescott * Steven Orth * Stu Macher * Tatum Riley Notes * In Scream, most of the exterior shots depicting Woodsboro were filmed in Tomales, California, which is located in Marin County. IMDB; Scream (1996); Filming locations. * In Scream 4, shots of Woodsboro were filmed in Northville, Plymouth, Ann Arbor and Detroit, Michigan. IMDB; Scream 4 (2011); Filming locations. * In the Scream: The Series television series on MTV, the main setting for the program is the fictional town of Lakewood, not Woodsboro. References ---- Category:California